


Twisted

by dayindisguise



Series: Things Eames Loves [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayindisguise/pseuds/dayindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bedroom is always closed off to guests, partly so no prying eyes find those… curious back massagers in their night stand, but mostly because the sheets are always tangled...</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/2e3439edc8a2d97510ccc14e608cd7cd/tumblr_mg6twwEkn11s1hd4oo1_500.jpg">this picture</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

Things Eames loves: Arthur hates making the bed. You’d suspect he was borderline Obsessive-Compulsive in how put-together he is, how organized their apartment is. Everything is in its place, just like every strand on Arthur’s beautiful head. Their bedroom is always closed off to guests, partly so no prying eyes find those… curious back massagers in their night stand, but mostly because the sheets are always tangled, the duvet half off the bed, pillows strewn accordingly, speaking volumes of what went on in that bed when it was last occupied.

Eames loves to be reminded of Arthur twisting in the sheets, getting them wound around his legs, caught underneath him when Eames rolls over on top, sticking to his skin once the sheen of sweat could be found on every inch of Arthur’s bare skin. The twisted sheets, the thrown off duvet, mussed pillows, they were perfect reminders, perfect moments to whisper in Arthur’s ear as he stood at the end of the bed, his back pressed to Eames’ broad, bare chest. Twisted sheets, tangled limbs, they were delicious threats for the night to come.


End file.
